


strange infatuation

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen seemed to vanish on a fairly regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange infatuation

"Jay? 'M going out."

Jared didn't move from the couch at the shout but yelled back over the jangling of Jensen's car keys. "'Kay. Where you going?"

He'd been aiming for casual but could hear the smile in Jensen's voice when he answered with teasing evasion, "Out. See you tonight."

Despite his reply of "Have fun!", Jared was on his feet with his keys in hand before Jensen had even slammed the door. Seeing him head to his car, he jogged out of the back door of the house and round to where Genevieve's rental car was parked on a side road, ready and waiting for his expedition.

Jensen seemed to vanish on a fairly regular basis. About one a month, when he got overly stressed or cranky, he'd take off for a few hours to an undisclosed location and would return as a calm and serene housemate once again (as far as Jensen was ever calm and serene.) Jared had tried to find out where he went on his monthly trips but Jensen had remained infuriatingly immune to Jared's interrogation tactics and would never tell him.

Which was how Jared ended up crammed in Genevieve's rental - dear God, the woman had a tiny car - and following his co-star for nearly ninety minutes until he saw Jensen park up and head inside an impressive but unidentified building in a small Vancouver suburb.

Parking his own car somewhere out of sight, Jared waited until Jensen had made it inside before following cautiously. He was aware that this was close to stalking and that Jensen, who was intensely private at the best of times, probably wouldn't appreciate Jared's sudden and unannounced interest in his affairs, but he'd come too far now to let his curiosity be beaten by his higher intelligence.

The first thing that hit him when he opened the building's neat glass door was the smell. The whole lobby was perfumed, the scent instantly soothing and soon unnoticeable, and the pre-recorded sounds of light rain and steady waves filled the foyer of the building, allowing Jared to reach the somewhat disappointing conclusion that it was a spa.

He was still curious as to why Jensen was so secretive about coming here and why the building didn't have a name anywhere on it, and so wandered up to a well-groomed guy at the reception desk who greeted him with a smile and the surprising question, "Good afternoon, Sir. Are you here for a treatment or just to watch?"

Jared wasn't that well-versed in spa etiquette but he was pretty sure people didn't usually watch other people have massages and pedicures. Nevertheless, he definitely wasn't signed up for a treatment and so answered uncertainly, "Um, to watch?"

The guy, whose nametag read 'Mark', nodded and smiled. "Wonderful. That'll be $200 for the first hour and $150 for any subsequent hour or any part thereof. Is this your first time here?"

Jared's eyes widened at the mention of the cost. "$200?! Seriously?"

Mark's friendly facade slipped to one of suspicion as he said, almost offended, "This is a very exclusive establishment, Sir."

"Of course, of course." It took him less than five seconds to make up his mind but he still winced when he pulled out his credit card and reassured, "This should cover it."

"Thank you, Sir." Mark took the credit card and repeated with a smile, "Am I right in thinking this is your first time?"

Ten minutes later, after signing various papers agreeing that he would not discuss the happenings inside the Establishment, behave disrespectfully to the staff, nor, oddly, molest the clients, Jared found himself dressed in a soft bathrobe and turned loose in the vast labyrinth of treatment rooms, nearly all of which had a large window on one wall to showcase the proceedings inside.

It wasn't until he started to explore that Jared realized what these proceedings were.

Some could have been spa treatments, men and women lying naked on table while their bodies were massaged and oiled with care by their therapists. However, some clearly weren't spa treatments and Jared stared open-mouthed into rooms where the people inside looked far more intimate than therapist and client.

He saw a slim brunette kissing her way down the body of a writhing and bound redhead whose moans echoed through the speakers in the corridor. He saw a well-muscled man lace a shorter man into a corset and suck slowly on his toes before easing his feet into high heels. He saw a petite blonde riding some sort of machine-powered dildo while another blonde with shorter hair spanked her ass and breasts with a thin paddle. He saw a young twink sucking on the cock of a very well-endowed man while another with an equally huge cock pounded into him from behind.

By the time he got halfway down one corridor, Jared had almost forgotten what he was there for and so was surprised when he peered through the next window to see a familiar body standing in the middle of the room.

Jared had never seen Jensen naked before. Despite the universal assumption that they were fucking like bunnies, their relationship had never progressed beyond the platonic. Sure, Jared had thought about it on occasion and had consoled himself with the knowledge that Jensen was straight, but seeing Jensen standing naked in the 'therapy room', his body looking strong and lean and goddamn perfect in the dim light, he was starting to reconsider how big a problem Jensen's heterosexuality really was.

The answer was 'Not at all' when he saw Jensen's therapist walk into the room through the back door.

Jensen's handsome, six-foot-plus, leather-clad, very male therapist.

Standing close to the window, Jared saw Jensen flinch at the sound of the door closing behind the newcomer. A dark blindfold had been tied over his eyes, obscuring his vision and his identity from the casual observer, and he was already half-hard when the man instructed from behind him, "Wrists together."

Dumbfounded, he watched as Jensen's wrists were cuffed behind his back and wondered what it meant when he found himself getting hard as well.

The tall guy - Jensen's therapist? Jensen's Dom? - leaned in close to whisper something in his ear and Jared shivered at the realization that he was regularly in the same position of bending down to say something teasing or embarrassing or reassuring in Jensen's ear.

Before he could wonder too much about why Jensen picked that man in particular as his partner in whatever they were doing, his attention was caught when the guy asked, his voice low, commanding, and with a drawl that wasn't typically Canadian, "Have you been bad since the last time I saw you?"

Jensen's voice was high in contrast when he murmured shamefully, "Yes, Sir."

He sounded so much like a scolded child that Jared's eyes dropped down to between his legs for the confirmation that he was actually getting off on this.

The Dom paced in the background, not touching the bound and naked Jensen but pushing for more answers, "What have you been doing?"

"I've been having fantasies, Sir."

Jared raised his eyebrows. If having fantasies was inappropriate behavior, this was news to him.

"You're going to have to be punished for that, slut," the big guy chided. Jared was torn between wanting to punch him for calling Jensen a slut and wanting to do something about the arousal that sparked when Jensen unconsciously licked his lips at the nickname. However, he just watched when the Dom tugged on Jensen's cuffs and instructed, "Tell me one of the fantasies you had."

Any doubts Jared had about Jensen's interest in men were erased when he stammered out, "We were at a party. We were in a room full of my friends, people I work with, and he was all over me, hugging and groping and the rest, and I started to wish he'd go further."

"What did you want him to do to you?"

Jensen swallowed hard, his halting voice audible through the speakers in the hallway as he confessed, "I wanted him to do more to me. I wanted him to kiss me right there in front of everyone and to turn me around so that they could all see how hard I was from just a kiss." His voice hitched, "I thought about him pinning my arms behind me and holding me there so I couldn't move when he used his other hand to pull my pants down. I wanted him to jerk me off so that all my friends knew I was his and could see me begging him to make me come. I-"

His head dropped down but the other man crooked a finger under his chin to raise it again to the window as Jensen confessed, "I got myself off in the bathroom at the party and imagined it was him."

Other patrons of the 'spa' strolled past behind him but Jared couldn't think of anything else besides the blood pounding in his ears (before going straight to his cock.)

Inside, the employee spoke quietly to Jensen, "Good boy. You'll feel much better if you tell me everything."

He tugged on his cuffs again and Jared frowned as the blindfolded Jensen was guided into a new position, bent over with a padded bar supporting his hips but with his cuffed wrists looped over a hook to hold them at an uncomfortable angle behind him. From his side view, Jared could see that Jensen's dick was now fully hard, curving up against the bar and his belly, but he glanced back at Jensen's face when the man prompted, "What else have you been thinking about? Have you been wanting him to do more than jerk you off?"

Jensen nodded meekly. "I wanted him to make me suck him off."

Jared choked back a moan at that. He didn't know who the mysterious 'him' was that Jensen was fantasizing about but his dick twitched treacherously at the thought of Jensen getting off on being used like that.

His arousal only got stronger when Jensen continued, "I was lying on the floor and I started wishing that he'd get off the couch and come grab my hair. He'd pull me up to my knees, tell me to open my mouth, and he'd feed me his cock like it was all I was good for. He'd tell me I was good at it - not in his normal voice but lower, rougher - and I'd get hard knowing I could make him sound like that. He'd take my mouth like that, fucking it like I was a hole to use, and I'd hang on for the ride and make it as good as possible so that he'd come-" He took a breath, arms twisting in the cuffs and shame creeping into his tone. "So that he'd come across my face."

The man smiled. "You wanted him to mark you?"

Jensen nodded again. "Yes, Sir. When he took the dogs for a run, I came right there on the floor in the living room."

He said something else but his lips seemed to move noiselessly as Jared's mind replayed his last statement in shock. It didn't take him long to join the dots but he struggled to adjust to the possibility that it was him Jensen was having these fantasies about.

His guilt at observing ratcheted up a notch at this realization - somehow it seemed more intrusive to hear Jensen voice dreams about him rather than about a stranger - but his curiosity was piqued too and so he watched with renewed fascination while a spreader bar was buckled between Jensen's ankles, forcing his legs wide apart and reducing his mobility even further. The Establishment's employee attached what looked like clamps to Jensen's nipples and from the window Jared could see them biting into the tender flesh.

Jensen just shuddered, pre-cum beading on the head of his dick.

"What else?" the Dom pushed, sounding even more commanding now. He crouched between Jensen's legs and Jared groaned to himself when he saw the man slick up his fingers and turn his attention to the tight hole between Jensen's spread cheeks. "Did you imagine him fucking you, slut?"

Jensen's whole body trembled at that but even trussed up and held open, he managed to get out the whispered answer, "Yes, Sir."

"Details, slut. Tell me what you wanted to happen and then you'll get your punishment."

"I wanted to get fucked," Jensen blurted out, jerking against the bar as much as his restraints would allow. His voice lowered as he admitted, "I think about it all the time. How I'd keep myself ready for him all day if he wanted me to. How I'd wear a plug, or a collar, or a damn dress if he told me to. How I'd do anything he told me to." He dropped his head and Jared barely heard him murmur, "And how I wish he'd tell me to do anything like that."

The other guy picked up where Jensen left off, prompting, "What do you wish he'd tell you to do?"

"Strip," Jensen said honestly. "To strip down and put my hands on the wall while he stays dressed and runs his hands over me like he owns me. Want him to tell me to keep myself prepped and to spread on his command. Want him to fuck me like that, against the wall whenever he wants and with my hands in place until he comes. Not allowed to come before he does and not allowed to touch myself without permission - I can only come from him being inside me, nothing else."

"Does he let you come?"

"Yes." A smile touched his lips, faint but noticeable. "And then he spins me round and kisses me until I can't stand."

It was the other man's turn to smile. "Nice fantasy, slut."

Jared almost protested at the sarcasm in his voice - he honestly wasn't all that opposed to the situation Jensen had described - but kept watching when he pulled Jensen's head up by the hair. He pushed a fat ball-gag between his lips and buckled it behind his head to stretch his lips wide before tucking a strip of material in Jensen's clenched fist, which Jared guessed was the equivalent of a non-verbal safeword, and moved back down to his ass.

When the Dom picked up a wooden paddle, Jared couldn't keep his hand away from his cock any longer.

"I'll paddle you till you come, bitch," the guy announced, provoking moans from both Jensen and Jared.

Jared began to pump his fist in slow strokes when the paddle landed across Jensen's raised ass with a loud smack. However, it didn't take long for both men to speed up and Jared jerked himself off quicker at the sound of thwacks and muffled whimpers as well as at the sight of Jensen canting his ass up to meet the blows and then grinding down on the bar. His body glistened with sweat and Jared didn't know whether to look at his trembling thighs, his reddened ass, his clamped nipples, or his mouth which was held obscenely wide by the gag.

In the end the answer was obvious and his gaze fell to Jensen's hard length when the bound man came with a stifled yell of desperation, come spurting thickly onto the floor of the room as Jared mirrored his friend and spilled onto his robe and the floor of the hallway.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a blind down over the window.

Dazed and slightly confused by what just happened, Jared managed to stumble back to the changing rooms and shower and change before heading out to the car and trying to decide whether he wanted to be there when Jensen came out.

The decision was made for him when he found Jensen leaning against the rental, lower lip caught anxiously between his teeth but eyes narrowing when Jared came into view.

"So I guess me saying I was going out wasn't enough for you," he said sarcastically and Jared ducked his head in guilt. Jensen shook his head, stepping up to Jared with the question, "Did you actually go in or have you just been coming up with the best way to tell everyone what I've been doing?"

"Jensen-"

"Don't," he snapped, more angry than Jared ever remembered seeing him. "Just don't, Jared. Whatever you think of me, I don't want to hear it."

He pushed past him but Jared caught his arm. "Jen, I swear, I'm not going to tell anyone." Jensen halted but didn't look at Jared as he stammered, "Yeah, okay, I- I went in. I saw you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you like that but, Jesus, Jensen..."

Jensen glanced up at him with a bitter smile. "You heard me then?"

Jared took the opening and offered a rueful smirk in return. "I did more than hear, man. You knew there was a window in the room, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jensen gestured helplessly. "I don't know why I prefer it that way - there's always the option to stop people looking in - but today after I saw the car following me up here..." He shrugged in embarrassment. "I wasn't sure if you'd go far enough to watch but I figured it'd be easier for you to see than for me to explain it to you."

"You wanna explain it to me anyway?" Jared asked hopefully.

Jensen dropped his gaze and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know how. I just- I need to relax somehow and this is the best way for me to let stuff out sometimes."

Jared inched closer. "That wouldn't be stuff about me, would it?" Jensen's eyes widened and Jared continued when a guilty flush crept over his cheeks, "Y'know, you could've told me about this, Jen. It's not like I was going to judge you for it."

"Yeah, that would've gone down well. "Hey, Jared, I know we're only housemates but I've been having really inappropriate fantasies about you. How would you feel about me being tied up and spanked?""

Recognizing Jensen's fallback position of self-deprecating humor, Jared shrugged and answered honestly, "For the record, my answer would've been that you're not the only one with those fantasies. My personal favorite involves you, a blindfold, and lots of whipped cream." He smiled when Jensen looked at him in surprise. "As for the spanking thing, I'd say we take it slow but I definitely wouldn't rule it out. You looked damn hot in there, dude."

Jensen went even redder but didn't flinch away when Jared put a hand on his shoulder and said sincerely, "I'm not making fun of you, Jensen. I'm not trying to push you into anything either but I don't want you to get so stressed that you need to come out here rather than talking to me."

"Maybe I like coming here," he replied, some of the tension leaving him as he glanced up at Jared.

Jared leaned in, resting a hand on Jensen's hip and saying with a smile, "I could see that." Slowly, he closed the gap between their mouths to press a chaste kiss to Jensen's lips. Half-expecting to be punched away and yelled at for crossing their implied line even further, he smiled into the kiss when Jensen's hand slipped into his hair to pull him closer and deepen the contact.

Still feeling guilty for his earlier actions, Jared pulled away before they could get any further but rested their foreheads together as he murmured hopefully, "How would you feel about me joining in next time?"


End file.
